You can t spell Love without EO
by LittlegirlLiv
Summary: Es gibt Gefühle, die kann man nicht ändern. Und genau diese Gefühle hat Olivia. Aber was passiert wenn Olivia mit jemanden darüber spricht und genau dieser jemand sie dann mehr oder weniger verrät. Von mir und Charlyn!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, ehrlich gesagt ich habe keine Ahnung was das jetzt genau ist. Ich und Charlyn (KidneyLoveEO) haben das im März geschrieben gehabt und ich hab das heute wieder ausgekramt, war ja schon total verstaubt *hust*. Also falls es euch gefallen sollte und ihr wollt tatsächlich mehr könnten Charlyn und ich, uns vielleicht zusammen reißen und etwas mehr schreiben. Aber erst lesen!! Und dann bitte Review!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Du bist Liv Benson, was machst du alles?**_

Ja, ich bin Liv Benson , ich weine die Meiste Zeit... weil ich Elliot liebe aber nicht seine Ehe zerstören will.

_**Aber du bist stark und versuchst dich unter Kontrolle zu halten mit dem weinen.**_

Ich versuche es auch nicht zu machen wenn ich allein bin. Ich denke er ist glücklich mit Kathy, ich zähl da nicht.

_**Ja, und er liebt seine Kinder über alles, was wärst du nur für eine Frau wenn du es zerstören würdest das alles, aber trotzdem du liebst ihn.**_

Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht ändern, egal wie oft er mich schon verletzt hat, er ist trotzdem derjenige der mich auch immer auffängt.

_**Am liebsten würdest du ihm in die Arme fallen, ihn festhalten bzw. du würdest dir wünschen, dass er dich festhält, weil es so unendlich gut tut, aber du weißt dass das nicht geht.**_

Er hat seine Familie, seine Frau. Er hat seine Unterstützung. Ich bin da nur eine Belastung. Vielleicht... irgendwann anders... irgendjemand... der mich auch liebt... aber es wird nicht Elliot sein.

_**Du wirst niemanden anders lieben können, du wirst alle nur von dir abweisen.**_

Und selbst wenn ich eine Beziehung haben werde alle mit Elliot vergleichen und mich niemanden wirklich öffnen können.

_**Es ist besser wenn du dich auf keinen anlässt, du verletzt sowieso nur.**_

Ich soll wahrscheinlich immer alleine bleiben. Manche Menschen verdienen es.

_**Aber was ist an dir eigentlich so schlimm an dir, dass er dich nicht will, aber diese Kathy.**_

Kathy ist toll. Sie ist wunderschön. Sie hat ihm fünf perfekte Kinder gegeben. Etwas was ich nie könnte.

_**Bist du wirklich so schlecht? Du könntest auch eine gute Mutter sein, es zählt nicht wie deine Mum war.**_

Doch mein Vater, alles Vererbung... und mein Alter... ich bin nicht mehr die Jüngste.

_**Dein Alter spielt keine Rolle, eine gute Mutter wärst du trotzdem. Und vergess deinen verdammten Vater, dass alleinige was zählt bist du!**_

Und Elliot... Elliot... Elliot...

_**Ja und Elliot, rede verdammt noch mal mit ihm!**_

Ich kann nicht mit ihm reden… es wird alles ruinieren.

_**Du magst ihn und vielleicht empfindet er doch so wie du.**_

Aber er ist verheiratet. Er hat verdammt noch mal fünf Kinder

_**Vielleicht bleibt er aber nur wegen seinen Kindern verheiratet.**_

Oder er liebt Kathy wirklich.

_**Tut er nicht.**_

Und wenn doch? Wie er sie angesehen hat, als Eli geboren ist. Er hat mich nicht mal angeschaut und mit wie viel Liebe hat er Kathy angeschaut.

_**Hallo? Es war die Geburt einer seiner Kinder, was erwartest du bitte? Hast du nicht gesehen wir er dich angeschaut hat?**_

Gar nicht und später? Er war nur dankbar.

_**Er hat dich nicht nur dankbar angeschaut, da war mehr.**_

Da war mehr bei mir... da ist immer mehr bei mir... doch bei ihm... Gott, ich vermisse ihn so sehr.

_**Ruf ihn an, sag ihm dass du dich schlecht fühlst, dass du Hilfe brauchst.**_

Oh ja, am besten so. "Hi El. Wie geht`s Kathy und den Kindern? Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse ich liebe dich"

_**Sei nicht so! Sag ihm du fühlst dich mies und ob er evtl. vorbeikommen könnte.**_

Und seine Frau dann einfach alleine lassen würde.

_**Er mag dich, er würde alles für dich machen.**_

Ja, wir sind auch beste Freunde… mehr nicht.

_**Lügnerin, jetzt ruf ihn an.**_

Nein verdammt

_**JA!**_

Er wird sagen "Liv, ist das wirklich so wichtig jetzt? Wir sehen uns doch morgen eh bei der Arbeit"

_**Das wird er nicht sagen, dass hat er noch nie gesagt, wenn es dir schlecht ging.**_

Weil ich ihn nie Mitten in der Nacht anrufe.

_**Na und, jetzt ruf ihn an.**_

Ich kann das nicht... es bricht mich

_**Sonst mach ich`s.**_

Wer bist du eigentlich?

_**Ich? gute Frage.**_

Casey, was willst du denn bitte sagen?

_**DU SOLLST IHN ANRUFEN!**_

Ich kann es nicht machen Casey, verstehst du??? -Ich will ihn nicht brauchen.

_**Ich ruf ihn jetzt an.**_

Nein... bitte... Ich hasse ihn.

_**Ich rufe ihn jetzt an *Telefon-nehm***_

Nein bitte... wenn du mich liebst...bitte... ich... ich hasse ihn

_**Ich hab dich lieb, aber ich ruf ihn doch an *Nummer-wähl***_

Wenn du willst das ich die einzige Stabilität in meinem Leben verliere.

_**Er soll bloß herkommen.**_

Und dann? Soll er mich so sehen. Er wird sich Sorgen machen und wissen wollen was los ist... ich kann es ihm nicht sagen

_**Er wird dich in den Arm nehmen *Elliot-nimmt-ab***_

Bitte 'flüster'

_**Hey Elliot, sag mal kannst du vielleicht zu Liv kommen, ihr geht´s nicht besonders gut und ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll... wirklich... ah, gut... okay, bis gleich... ja danke *aufläg***_

Verdammt Casey. Was soll ich ihm denn sagen was los ist?

_**Ich werde reden.**_

Ich will ihm mich aber nicht schwach zeigen... sag ihm nicht... nicht das ich ihn... liebe.

_**Das sagst du ihn selbst.**_

und wenn ich nicht kann?

_**Dann sag ich´s.**_

Nein! Das muss man selbst machen… wie sieht das denn aus?

_**Deine Entscheidung. Du oder ich.**_

Ich... aber ich weiß nicht ob heute

_***An-der-Tür-klingel* Ah perfekt.**_

Nein *ins Badezimmer geh*

_***Tür-öffne* Sie ist im Bad, ihr geht's schlecht.**_

*im Bad* scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.

_**Okay, Casey... dann werd ich mal nach ihr schauen *Richtung-Badezimmer-geh***_

*klopfen hör* Bitte... lass mich

_**Liv, ist alles okay mit dir? *warte-vor-Tür***_

Geh einfach okay

_**Wieso?**_

Ich hab keine Lust.

_**Ich komm jetzt rein, okay?**_

Nein!!!

_***Tür-aufmacht-und-hinter-sich-schließ* Was ist los?**_

Nichts was dich etwas angeht.

_***Hand-auf-ihr Schulter-leg* Du kannst mit mir reden.**_

Ich will aber nicht.

_***vor-sie-hock* Seit wann bist du so abweisend?**_

*weg schau* lass es einfach *Stimme sanfter*

_**Ich werde es nicht lassen, denn irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir.**_

Was interessiert es dich?

_**Du bist mir verdammt viel wert, Liv.**_

*Schultern zuck* ich will aber nicht reden.

_***vorsichtig-Arme-um-sie-leg* rede mit mir.**_

Ich will nicht... kannst du es bitte einfach lassen? *versuchen ich abzuwenden*

_**Nein *drückt-sie-leicht-an-sich* hör auf dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen.**_

Ich... ich will einfach nicht mehr.

_**Was willst du nicht mehr?**_

Alles!

_**Rede doch verdammt noch mal mit mir.**_

Elliot, lass es. hör auf mich zu drängen.

_**Okay *aufsteht-und-traurig-guck-rausgeht-und-Tür-zuschmeißt***_

Elliot.

_***weiter-geh-Richtung-Ausgangstür***_

Bitte...geh nicht

_**°Sie macht eh nur was sie denkt° *denkt-Elliot***_

Elliot verdammt... Du würdest es eh nicht verstehen.

_***weiter-geh-stock-sauer***_

ELLIOT! *aufsteh und seinen Arm fest halt*

_**WAS? Du willst nicht mit mir reden, du willst nichts, was ist verdammt noch mal los mir dir?**_

Ich weiß es doch auch nicht! Ich will reden aber ich hab Angst! Angst Elliot! Ich hab ANGST!

_**Wovor denn bitte? Vor mir?**_

*in Tränen ausbricht* ...vor meinen Gefühlen *Stimme kaum mehr als ein flüstern*

_***sie-festhält* Hey, ist ja gut!**_

Nein... nein ist es nicht *Atem geht schneller*

_**Aber vor welchem Gefühlen hast du bitte Angst, hat dir jemand weh getan *ihr-über-den-Kopf-streichel***_

Nein... nein... niemand hat... irgendwas... ich... ich... *schluchz*

_***sie-fester-festhält* Na sag schon.**_

Ich will es aber nicht zerstören *erschöpft fühl*

_**Was zerstören, Liv?**_

.......uns.........*flüster*

_**Uns? *auf einmal-begreif-und-auf-Liv-schau***_

Schau mich nicht so an... das macht alles nur viel schwerer.

_**Du...du...bist...in....mich... *stocken-bleibend***_

Elliot bitte... ich hab gesagt lass es... ich hab es... dir gesagt!

_**Nein, nein... ich will da jetzt mehr wissen!**_

Warum? Willst du mich fertig machen?

_**Nein, ich will dich verstehen.**_

Wirst du nicht!

_**Lass es mich versuchen.**_

Was soll das bringen?

_**Ich verstehe dich und kann vielleicht anders mit dir umgehen…**_

Na toll... anders mit mir umgehen? Mir aus dem Weg gehen um meine Gefühle nicht zu verletzen oder was?

_**Nein.... dich... mehr als ein Freundinn zu sehen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ja, wir haben es getan xD. Ehm, ja.. lest selbst und danke für Review von Charlyn, der ihre eigene Story wirklich sehr gut gefällt und Aileen, die bei mir jetzt den Spitznamen, Kommentar-Monster erhält xD Viel Spaß beim lesen und natürlich ist Review wieder willkommen._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Was? *ihm ungläubig in die Augen schau*

**Dich mehr als eine Freundinn zu sehen. *leicht-lächeln***

I...ich versteh nicht.

**Was verstehst du daran nicht, Liv?**

Ich...ich... *stammel-und-zu-Boden-sink* *Gesicht-mit-Händen-verdeck-und-wieder-Anfang-zu-weinen*

**Nein.. Liv, hey *hin-hockt-und-sie-ganz-fest-halt***

Das ist alles zu viel *nachgibt-und-sich-halten-lässt*

**Ich bin immer für dich da, dass weißt du doch u… und i... ich, also i... ich meine... *abbricht-und-Gesicht-in-ihren-Haaren-verbirg***

*weiter-schluchz* Ich glaub ich falle

**Nein, wirst du nicht... vielleicht, sollte ich erst mal gehen, dass du… also dass du etwas darüber nach denken kannst.**

NEIN!!! *am-Arm-festhält*

**Okay, ganz ruhig... dann bleib ich… es ist alles gut *ihr-in-die-Augen-schau***

nein ist es nicht

**Rede mit mir, Liv**

Ich... ich weiß es doch selber nicht

**Du meinst es ist nicht alles gut, aber weißt nicht warum?**

Es ist alles so viel... du... ich... du... Kathy... oh mein Gott Kathy...

**Hör auf über Kathy zu reden oder zu denken. Sie ist im Moment total egal.**

NEIN ELLIOT!!! Sie ist deine Frau!!!

**JA, DAS IST SIE *ruhiger-werd* Aber es geht jetzt um uns beide.**

Aber es... gibt kein uns beide...

**Liv, ich sehe bei dir absolut nicht durch. Verdammt, was willst du bitte… wenn du meinst es gibt kein 'uns beide' dann kann ich doch auch gehen.**

Nein! Ich... ich will... will das du hier bist... aber... aber du kannst nicht sagen, dass es jetzt um UNS geht, wenn Kathy... DEINE FRAU... da irgendwo sitzt und auf dich wartet... das geht nicht...

**WIESO? Ja, sie sitzt Zuhause, und? Wieso schwingst du so ab vom Thema?**

Nein mach ich nicht! Es gibt kein UNS, weil du verheiratet bist. Du kannst nicht beides haben, Elliot.

**Und was ist wenn ich nicht beides haben möchte, sondern nur das eine?**

*mit-großen-Augen-zu-ihm-aufschaut*

**Aber anscheinend bist DU der Meinung, dass ich so gerissen und... und böse oder was weiß ich bin und beides haben muss, möchte wie auch immer!!**

Ich will einfach nicht... dass du... dass du deine Familie verlierst... du... du brauchst sie. Ich bin unwichtig, da.

**Wieso denkst du so? Ich versteh dich nicht Olivia! *aufsteh***

Du... du willst mich?

**JA, verdammt. Aber du anscheinend nicht mich, sonst würdest du nicht so ein Theater machen.**

DOCH ICH WILL DICH!!! Aber was werden deine Kinder denken, verdammt? Ich meine... du kannst sie nicht verlieren

**Das werde ich doch auch nicht, am Ende... sie lieben mich oder zumindest hoffe ich das. Und... und sie mögen dich...**

Aber ich zerstöre eine Familie... *ganz-leise-werd*

**Denkst du wirklich ich liebe sie noch, denkst du wirklich ich liebe Kathy nach all dem ganzen noch wirklich?**

aber... aber... du bist noch mit ihr zusammen... *stammel*

***langsam-ungeduldig-werd* Ja und? Muss das was heißen?**

*weinend-zusammen-brech* Ich… hab... einfach... nur... Angst... dass... alles... schlecht... wird

***sie-auffang* Wieso sollte es das werden?**

Ich... bin nicht gut in... in... Beziehungen... und... alles

**Wieso denkst du so negativ? Denk doch auch mal positiv… und am Ende... ich… also… ich bin doch immer da und werd nicht schreiend vor dir weglaufen.**

Ich laufe schon immer weg... mein ganzes Leben... ich hab es so gelernt... ich bin es nicht anders gewohnt ... 'vertraue keinen Männern'

**Aber du kannst mir doch vertrauen… oder… oder hast du etwa Angst von mir? *sich-langsam-von-ihr-lös***

Nein... ich... dir vertraue ich...

**Aber?**

Es ist... schwer... ungewohnt...

**Dann helfe ich dir, es zur Gewohnheit zu machen**

*leicht-lächel* Ich will nicht das es zu Gewohnheit wird... ich will, dass...

**Was? *Stirn-runzel***

ich will das es immer besonders bleibt *lächel*

**Dann wird es immer etwas Besonderes bleiben! *lächelt-auch***

*THE END*

**_Casey: Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute Glücklich und Zufrieden._**


End file.
